TOGETHER
by Donna McIntosh
Summary: There's only one thing these two need to survive and that's being together.


TOGETHER

"Hutch. I don't understand why you're so pissed off!" Starsky followed him into his apartment and into his kitchen. Hutch yanked open the refrigerator and pulled out a beer. Not offering Starsky one.

"You know damn well why I'm pissed!" Hutch flung the pull tab onto the counter and stalked into the living room. Starsky shook his head and followed. "How the hell am I supposed to know?" He truly was in the dark.

Hutch stood gripping the can; staring out into the street below. Angry. God, he was angry! "You could have gotten yourself killed out there tonight. You and your dumb stunts! Who do you think you are anyway, Dirty Harry? Those are real bullets, you stupid son-of-a-bitch!" Hutch shook with rage and vented it all on Starsky.

"Is that what you're mad about? Is THAT what you're mad about?" Starsky was stunned! It had been a tricky bit of maneuvering, but they had managed to get the three guys they had been after. Hutch caught one as he came out the front door and Starsky caught the other two in the alley and took them both out. "I

knew what I was doing, Hutch. I caught them by surprise, they didn't have a chance." He tried to sooth Hutch but wasn't having much luck.

"You could have been killed!" Hutch slammed his beer down on a table, beer splashing over it and his hand. He didn't notice. He turned and grabbed Starsky by the shoulders. He just stared at him for a moment then said softly, his voice breaking, "Just what the hell would I do then!" He grabbed him into a bear hug of an embrace. "You think I got nothing better to do than break in another partner at this late date?" He tried to sound light but his fear still shook him. "I'm sorry I scared you Hutch." Starsky held him tenderly massaging the back of his neck.

Title: TOGETHER Fandom: Starsky & Hutch Rating: NC-17 FRAO

Author: Donna McIntosh Genre: Slash Disclaimer: Not mine

Summary: There is only one way these two can survive and that's together!

His fear turning to misery, he dissolved into tears. "I couldn't make it with­out you, Starsk. I couldn't!" he sobbed.

"Easy, Hutch, easy" Starsky soothed. "You don't have to worry about that. You think I'd head off to that big squad room up in the sky without you?"

Hutch pulled back enough to look at him. "That's awful!" he said, tears streaming down his face as he tried to smile.

"I mean it man. I made a deal with the Man Upstairs. I'm ready to go any time he wants me, but I don't go without you." Starsky was pleased some of the tension was washing out of Hutch.

"And He agreed to that?"

"Well, He didn't say so in so many words, but you know how He is. Likes to be mysterious, I guess. Anyway, it's worked so far, hasn't it?" He grinned his most persuasive grin.

"Yeah. I guess it has." Hutch laid his head back down on Starsky's shoulder. Starsky cuddled him gently.

"It's just that I love you so damn much!" He couldn't quite free himself from

his misery. He had come close to loosing Starsky again tonight. The thought of existing in this world without Starsky sickened him. "I'd never make it without you." He whispered miserable against Starsky's damp shoulder. "It's OK. It's OK." Starsky rubbed his shoulders and back. "No, it's not OK!" Hutch's anger got the better of him again. "You've got to stop taking stupid chances. You should have waited for me before busting into that alley." He jerked back out of Starsky's comforting arms and railed at him again. "I mean it, Starsk. I can't go on like this! You've got to promise me... promise me you won't do anything like that again!" He was shaking a finger at him, demanding obedience.

"OK. From now on, I'll stand right behind you and wait for you to tell me when

to shoot and at what." He hoped Hutch would see the idiocy in the situation. It only inflamed him more.

"Well maybe you just better! At least I'd be able to keep an eye on you!" He turned away, exasperated, his mind picturing such an event. "I couldn't go on if anything ever happened to you." he whispered, his forehead pressed against the window pane. Starsky closed the distance between them and put an arm around his shoulders. Hutch turned and saw the understanding in his face. He couldn't keep the tears from falling. He was back in Starsky's arms. Clinging to him desperately. "This is crazy. I know it. I just can't help it." He cried. "It's alright. It's alright." Starsky cradled him in his arms pressing his lips against the side of his head. "You've scared the pants off me a time or two too!" Hutch tried to laugh but it came out more like a sob. He worked his hands up and

death of loosing you."

Starsky tilted his chin up and brushed the tears with the back of his hand. "I

ain't going nowhere! Not without you. That's a promise!" He kissed his forehead, the tear streaked cheeks, the mouth twisted in pain.

"I love you, Starsk. I know I shouldn't. Not this much. But I can't help it. I just can't help it!"

"Of course you can't. When I turn on the old charm, there ain't nobody - nohow can resist me!"

Hutch did laugh then. The pain was still there. And the fear. But so was Starsky. If they all came in one package, then he would just have to accept it that way, because there was no way he was going to give up Starsky! "Oh, God, I'm tired." he snuggled closer in Starsky's arms. "It's the middle of the night, dummy! You should be tired!" Starsky petted him. "I'd better hit the old road so you can get some sleep." "NO!" Hutch held on tighter. "Don't leave. Not tonight. Please stay over.

down

Starsky's sides and back restlessly. "I am scared." he admitted. "Scared to

You can have the bed and I'll sleep on the couch. Just don't leave me alone right now."

Starsky hesitated only a moment before saying: "I'll stay over. But I'm sleep­ing on the couch."

Hutch agreed reluctantly and they prepared for bed. Starsky settled himself down

on the couch, covered with the blanket Hutch had given him. Hutch fell immediately into a restless sleep. He was exhausted but the events of the evening were too much for his subconscious to let go. He kept seeing it all again. Starsky running, two men drawing down on him. Shots fired. Starsky falling to the ground rolling. Oh, God! He had to be alright. He just had to! "Starsky! Starsky!" he screamed trying to get to him but his legs wouldn't move. More shots. Starsky falling. Starsky where are you? "Starsky! Starsky!"

"Hey, wake up, Buddy. It's only a dream. I'm right here." Starsky shook him awake and pulled the trembling body into his arms. "It's only a dream." He soothed.

"Starsky! Starsky!" He sobbed clutching at him franticly.

Starsky held him, petted him, said all the soothing words he could think of but nothing seemed to help. He gave up on words and tried to get across to Hutch that he was there, that he understood. He held him close and kissed the strained face awake. "I'm right here, Hutch. I'll always be here for you. Whenever you need me. I'll be here."

"Starsky... I need you. I need you. Please Hold me." Hutch whimpered. "I'm cold. And I'm so tired. I've never been so tired in my whole life!"

Starsky straightened out the covers and crawled in bed beside him, pulling him back down. "You need to sleep. I'll be right here beside you." He held him close pillowing his head on his shoulder. "You'll be warm in a minute. Try to

relax."

He rubbed Hutch's arms and back trying to get the circulation going again. Hutch sighed contentedly and dozed off.

He awoke a short time later, stiff and aching. More tired than he could ever remember being. Something was strange. STARSKY! Starsky was in bed with him, holding him! It all came back to him then in a flood of misery. He had almost lost Starsky. Again!

He put an arm across Starsky's chest and pulled in closer, wrapping one leg over

one of Starsky's. How had this happened? How had Starsky come to mean so much to him? How was he going to handle it? He didn't have any answers, but something **­**inside told him Starsky felt the same way. He knew it! There wasn't any doubt in his mind. He had seen it in his eyes. Known it was there. Starsky felt the same way about him. It was a fact. What he was going to do about it, he didn't know. They already spent about 90 of their time together; watching out for each other. He'd just have to come up with some way to make that 100 of their time!

He smiled at the crazy thought. That's impossible! 100 of their time? Impossible! Starsky stirred under him and tightened his grip. "You awake?" He asked, kissing the blond head resting against his shoulder.

"Yeah." came the shy reply.

"You OK?"

"Yeah." he answered again.

Starsky rolled him over on his back and leaned up on one elbow. He stared into Hutch's face lit now by the cool grey of dawn from the window. He tousled the blond hair and caressed a cheek. "I love you." was all he could think of to say.

"I love you too," Hutch grinned shyly.

Starsky gathered him into his arms, relief flooding him. He covered the side of his neck and cheek with little kisses. "It's alright now. It's alright." he crooned turning the face to kiss more of it.

"Yes, yes!" Hutch answered emphatically squirming to get closer into those warm arms holding him.

Starsky kissed him over and over, wherever he could reach. Loving him, reassuring him. Everything was alright. They were together and everything was alright. Their mouths met and locked. Starsky rolled over on him pressing him down into the bed. His tongue flicked out and tasted Hutch's lips.

Flame ripped through him. Starsky. This was Starsky! He opened his mouth eagerly awaiting the onslaught. Starsky dipped in. Tasting. Savoring. Then devouring. What was this? What was happening? He didn't know and he didn't care. This was Starsky! His Starsky!" The sensations tearing at him were like nothing he had ever experienced. Nothing he had ever imagined. His entire body was a flame, and that flame was Starsky. Consuming him. Hands clutching at him, trailing fire in their wake, pulling him closer, caressing him. He convulsed in Starsky's arms, his mind shattering into a million tiny fire flies, exploding into oblivion, sinking down, down into incredible warmth that was Starsky.

Starsky rolled off him but kept him close in his arms. They spent a long moment

in comfortable silence, realization dawning on both of them.

He wasn't afraid any longer. Nothing that happened to him from now on could possibly matter. This was all there was. All that mattered. He grinned and nuzzled his face into the curly hair on Starsky's chest. "You made a hell of a mess in my bed! I thought you were house broken!" he teased.

"I made a mess! I made a mess! You were the one who begged me to spend the night!" "Yeah, but on the couch!" Hutch teased climbing reluctantly out of bed and heading for the shower.

Starsky followed him, arguing. "You just can't admit that old Starsky's charm

finally got to you!" They climbed into the shower and shared the warm water that was spraying over them. Hutch scrubbed and passed the soap. Starsky scrubbed up and turned Hutch around and scrubbed his back, working up a think lather and massaging the back muscles thoroughly.

Hutch enjoyed the massage and continued the argument. "I invited you to spend the night! Not to ravage my body!" he teased.

"Ravage your body?! I'll show you ravage!" He encircled Hutch's body from behind, crushing him to him, his soapy hands working up and down covering everything he could reach. He massaged/rubbed/pinched both nipples while working his teeth carefully against a damp ear lobe. He worked his hands down and started on Hutch's cock. It sprang to life at first touch shocking them both. Starsky worked it up and down, up and down, squeezing, pulling, caressing. Hutch struggled but it was only a pretense. He didn't want Starsky to stop even though he shouted in mock terror. "No! Stop! I was only kidding!" He wiggled and squirmed and giggled, but all he wanted was to reach that damn faucet that was drowning them and turn it off! He finally made it and managed to turn around in Starsky's arms. "How about the bed?" He invited between kisses.

"Bed's wet." Starsky answered and returned immediately to the tongue he'd been sucking.

"So are we." Came Hutch's logical reply. He pulled out of Starsky's arms and hauled him into the bedroom. They fell into the bed, arms and legs entwined. "Show me ravage, Starsk. Show me." Hutch begged.

"That's exactly what I had in mind." Starsky answered running his hands over as much of Hutch as he could reach. His fingertips skimmed over the firmly muscled back, cupped the smooth ass cheeks pulling their hips together. Their hard-ons worked against each other, this time without the interference of cotton underwear between them. Soon Starsky's lips were following the same trail; kissing, licking sucking. Hutch's body arched under him, delirious with passion, moaning softly as Starsky explored each new found place of pleasure. Hutch tried to reciprocate but it was obvious that this was all Starsky's show. Each touch, each caress,

calculated to bring the highest possible pleasure. Starsky nibbled and licked

up the inside of his thighs, switching from one to the other, his hands continually roaming over the burning flesh. He nestled his face into the blond curly hair

and breathed in deeply the intoxicating aroma that was Hutch. He grasped the hard flesh column and held it to his cheek., Hutch's hip movements rubbing it back and forth. Back and forth. He rubbed his thumb over the tip. Hutch jerked and moaned under him. He reached out with his tongue and tasted the glistening drop of fluid. "StarskStarsk..." Hutch begged.

Starsky bent his head and ran his tongue around the tip, holding it back so Hutch couldn't get it in with his constant thrusts. He kissed it with little wet kisses, his tongue snaking out hungrily.

Hutch reached behind him and grasped the headboard; thrusting, thrusting his hips toward Starsky. He had to have him. Had to have him! "Starsk! Oh, God! What are you doing!"

Starsky repositioned himself between Hutch's legs, lifting them to his shoulders. He bent again and this time took the swollen cock as far in his mouth as he could. Hutch squealed with delight. Starsky sucked then, bobbing his head up and down; his hands caressing the thighs, ass, pulling on the hardened nipples. Hutch didn't last long. He didn't even try. All this was too new to him. He wanted it! He needed it! Release came swiftly and the room blurred around him. Regaining his senses he reached down and tousled the curly head still buried between his legs. "Come here," he grinned dreamily.

Starsky released the now-softening cock reluctantly and it smacked wetly against Hutch's stomach. He couldn't let it go entirely though and caressed it lovingly as he rose to collect the kiss Hutch was trying to give him. "Do you mind?" he teased. "I'm not through ravaging yet!"

"Ravage, Starsk. Ravage." He leaned back, closed his eyes and grasped the

headboard again. Starsky resumed his position, raising Hutch's legs to his shoulders. He was more excited than he'd ever been in his life! Every movement, every touch more erotic than the last; urging him onward. He took the cock into his mouth again, sucking it rigid, enjoying the taste and feel of the hard flesh in his mouth. He caressed the balls, suddenly needing to kiss them, taste them. He released the cock and sucked the balls gently; kissing, licking. With both hands on the back of Hutch's thighs, he rolled him back, pressing his knees against his shoulders and bringing his ass up high. He cupped the ass cheeks, squeezing them. So soft! So round and firm and smooth! He parted them and nuzzled kisses into the dark recess. Hutch jerked and moaned passionately. "Starsk ...Oh, Starsk. Do it!

DO it!"

Starsky licked and sucked, trying to force his tongue inside. It was no use. He couldn't make it. He had to get inside. Had to! He dripped a mouthful of saliva into the palm of his hand and rubbed it onto his cock. He almost came, he was so hot. He breathed deeply and gained control of himself again. Holding the cheeks apart he pressed the tip of his cock against the small opening. He worked carefully and was about to give up in frustration when the tip finally worked its way in. "Starsk..." Hutch cried out painfully, but made no move to stop him. "Hutch I need you... Please..." He continued to press, watching Hutch's face every second. Soon he was in and Hutch relaxed, carefully, not sure what would happen next. "Go on." he coaxed. "Do it."

"Hutch! I love you! I love you!" He pulled back out and eased in again noticing the change on Hutch's face. "You OK?"

"Oh, Starsk, it's good! Do it. Do it harder!" He released the headboard and reached for Starsky's head hovering inches above his. He brought their mouths together in a breathless kiss, then lay back down.

That was more than Starsky could take. His head was swimming. His mouth still tasted of come, his cock buried deep inside Hutch's hot, tight ass. Hutch was supple and warm beneath him, his head bent back with half-closed eyes. He was

so beautiful. So hot and beautiful. Their bodies moved together with perfection. The room started to spin and Starsky held on tightly, knowing if their bodied separated in the midst of this storm, the world would surely end! He released a flood inside Hutch's fevered body and in moments became aware of Hutch's twisting and moaning beneath him. He forced opened his eyes he hadn't known were closed in time to see Hutch spurting forth over both of them. He collapsed on top of him, rolling Hutch over on top. There they lay until sanity returned. "I love you, Starsk," he whispered into the hollow of Starsky's throat. Starsky kissed the damp forehead, caressing the blond hair back into place. "I love you too, Blondie. You OK now?"

"Yeah. I'm OK. I'm OK." He assured him and he was OK. Everything in his world had suddenly turned right. He'd still be worried about Starsky, nothing would

ever change that, but now it was a minor problem. One they would work out together. Together. That was the main word. They were together now. Nothing could ever come between them. The world was theirs! And they intended to live it. Every precious moment that was granted them, they would cherish and make the best of. There was nothing the two of them couldn't handle. As long as they were together. Together - forever.

THE END


End file.
